Po wojnie jak na wojnie
by Red0Witch
Summary: Minął ponad rok od pokonania Czarnego Pana, Śmierciożercy nadal są wyłapywani, a Harry i Snape zostają wysłani na zasłużone wakacje... razem. Znowu dyrektor miesza się w ich życia, ale obiecuje, że to ostatni raz. Czy dotrzyma słowa? Co planuje? Czy wyjdą z tego cało! - Opowiadanie ignoruje połowę 6 i 7 części. HP/SS snarry!


Notatki autora: Minęło 5 lat (5!) od mojego ostatniego, zakończonego niefortunnie opowiadania. Mój brak weny mnie nawiedzał tak często, że nie byłam w stanie napisać nic sensownego i nie chciałam nikogo męczyć moimi bazgrołami, więc przez te 5 lat ograniczyłam się głównie do czytania. I tak, nie uciekłam z fandomu snarry (chyba nigdy nie ucieknę), a że w głowie raz po raz pojawiały mi się pewne pomysły, postanowiłam w końcu pokonać strach i stworzyć coś nowego. ;) Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba!

Tytuł: Po wojnie jak na wojnie

Autor: Red0Witch

Beta: brak :

Pairing: Harry/Snape - nic nowego ;)

Gatunek: Romans ze szczyptą rasowego dramatu

Ostrzeżenia: wulgarny język (niewiele), lekkie sceny erotyczne

\- Słucham? - oburzył się Snape, składając ręce na piersi. Od ponad godziny słuchał historyjek Dumbledore'a tylko po to, by na końcu dowiedzieć się, po co w ogóle zorganizował to spotkanie. - Albusie, nie rób mi tego - dodał, prawie że błagalnie, bo oczywiście wszyscy wiemy, że Severus Snape nigdy nie błaga.

\- Dobrze wiesz, że nie mam innego wyjścia. Pomimo śmierci Toma życie Harry'ego wciąż jest zagrożone. Nie udało nam się wyłapać wszystkich Śmierciożerców z twojej listy. W obecnej sytuacji - westchnął - to najlepsza decyzja. Dla ciebie i dla młodego Pottera.

Snape stał i przyglądał się niewidzialnej rzeczy nad głową dyrektora. Próbował opanować emocje i zaakceptować to, co zostało już, bez jego zgody, postanowione. Ma zostać z Potterem na całe wakacje. Pierwszy raz od dawna jest wolny, może wyjechać z Hogwartu i odpocząć od tych murów, od tego kraju, od wspomnień… Ale nie. Zapomniał o swoim drugim "panu". O tym, który pod maską życzliwości i dobroci skrywa czarodzieja nie krępuje kontrolowanie cudzym życiem.

\- Rozumiem - odparł i odwrócił się, chcąc szybko opuścić pomieszczenie.

\- Severusie. - Zatrzymał go cichy głos Dumbledore'a. - Postaraj się nie wszczynać żadnej wojny z Harrym. Obaj wystarczająco już przeszliście.

Miał ochotę prychnąć ale nie chciał go już irytować. Fakt, obaj dużo przeszli, całe kurwa piętnaście kilometrów, gdy okazało się, że ratunkowy świstoklik teleportował ich w złe miejsce i, nie znając dokładnej lokalizacji, sami musieli błądzić po lesie szukając jaskini którą wskazał Lupin. O dziwo Potter był wtedy znośny. Nie odzywał się, udawał, że go nie ma. Tylko dlatego przetrwał tę misję i sprowadził całe Złote Trio do Hogwartu. Gdyby nie upartość Pottera pewnie Granger nigdy nie przeżyłaby tej nocy. Głęboko w sercu był pełen podziwu dla jego determinacji w szukaniu przyjaciół, ale w życiu by tego na głos nie przyznał. Nawet przed lustrem.

Wrócił do lochu, otworzył barek i chwycił za butelkę ognistej whiskey, która tak kusząco się w niego wpatrywała. Był przekonany, że tylko promile i dobre książki powstrzymają go od zabicia Tego, Który Przeżył.

….

\- Co? - Miał nadzieję, że się przesłyszał. Potrząsnął głową i spojrzał z niedowierzaniem na dyrektora.

\- Harry… Tak będzie najlepiej-

\- Dla kogo? Mam 19 lat, nie jestem już dzieckiem, nie potrzebuję opiekuna, a już zdecydowanie nie tego-

\- Dosyć - odparł stanowczo Dumbledore, prostując się na krześle i spoglądając z determinacją w zielone oczy. - Czas zagrzebać wojenne topory i iść naprzód. Obaj potrzebujecie ochrony, to nie jest tylko jednostronna opieka. Wiem, że zrobisz co trzeba, gdy któryś z was zostanie zaatakowany. Tego samego wymagam od profesora Snape'a. Nie chcę by po tym wszystkim któryś z was został skrzywdzony przez Śmierciożercę szukającego zemsty.

\- Ale mogę jechać z Ronem… - zaczął Harry, szukając jakiegokolwiek wyjścia z tej beznadziejnej sytuacji.

\- Nie pomyślałeś o tym, że robię to także ze względu na Severusa? - Dziwnie było słyszeć imię swojego profesora, mimo tylu lat. Było to trochę krępujące i nakazywało mu myśleć o nim jak o… zwykłym człowieku. Snape nie był zwykły. Był wrednym, sarkastycznym dupkiem, który przez wiele lat próbował zrobić z jego życia piekło. Harry wyrwał się z zamyśleń i skupił na tym, co powiedział Dumbledore. Racja, pewnie nikt nie chciałby spędzić z tym dupkiem wakacji. Ale dlaczego on ma to robić? Bo co, bo nie ma rodziny? Bo jest Chłopcem, Który Przeżył?

\- Bo ci ufam. - Głos dyrektora przestraszył go. Czyżby… - Domyśliłem się o czym myślisz. W sumie "dlaczego ja" słyszałem za każdym razem z ust Severusa, gdy prosiłem o to by miał na ciebie oko. Moja odpowiedź była taka sama. Ufam wam, dlatego nikomu innemu nie powierzyłbym waszego życia. Aurorzy i Zakon muszą złapać jeszcze paru morderców, a tymczasem wy możecie udać się na zasłużony odpoczynek.

Miał ochotę się zaśmiać. Odpoczynek? To będzie istna męka. Będzie musiał wziąć wakacje po tych wakacjach. W ogóle gdzie mieliby jechać?

Błękitne oczy wyjrzały zza okularów, wąskie usta wygięły się w lekkim uśmiechu.

\- Szczegóły potem, panie Potter.

….

W dłoniach trzymał mały but. Dziecięcy but. Nienawidził dzieci. Miał ochotę cisnąć tym w diabły i uciec. Jedyne, co zmuszało go by tu zostać i czekać na tego przeklętego Pottera to honor i sadystyczna myśl, że chłopak sam pewnie będzie przeżywał tę wycieczkę. Po chwili usłyszał trzask teleportacji i z trudem powstrzymał się od rzucenia nieprzyjemnej uwagi. Spojrzeli na siebie, obaj zrezygnowani i nie w humorze. Bez słowa chwycili za dziecięcy but i ruszyli…

\- Aaa nie wierzę! To już? - Doszedł ich głośny pisk i stukot obcasów. Zwrócili się w kierunku hałasu i ujrzeli biegnącą w ich stronę długowłosą blondynkę, na oko trzydziestoletnią, trzymającą w ręce drewnianą łyżkę. - Merlinie, tak się cieszę, że w końcu was mogę poznać! Jestem Diana.

Cóż. Diana była atrakcyjną kobietą. Jej blada cera kontrastowała z długimi czarnymi rzęsami i pełnymi ustami pomalowanymi czerwoną szminką. Jej krągłości podkreślone były kuchennym fartuchem, ciasno zawiązanym z tyłu. Można by pomyśleć, że miała powodzenie u mężczyzn. Jednak ani Snape, ani Harry nie przyjrzeli jej się uważnie, ponieważ w ich stronę wybiegł ogromny pies. Przyjaźnie merdając ogonem skoczył na Snape'a, próbując pyskiem dosięgnąć jego twarzy. Gdyby Snape był kotem zjeżyłby się i zadrapał futrzaka na śmierć, jednak jako człowiek mógł tylko odpychać rozentuzjazmowane zwierzę i przeklinać w duchu.

\- Borys! - krzyknęła Diana, chwytając potwora za obrożę. Harry walczył ze śmiechem, widząc okłaczoną szatę profesora, którą ten próbował pospiesznie oczyścić. Tak to jest jak się ubiera na czarno. - Przepraszam, kochani, musiał znowu otworzyć sobie drzwi w pokoju. - Uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco i pacnęła delikatnie psa. - No już, zmykaj do siebie!

Borys posłusznie podreptał do domu, po drodze swoim cielskiem uderzając w donicę, która zsunęła się ze schodów i rozbiła na chodniku. Harry patrzył z rozbawieniem na całą scenę, już czując, że może nie będzie tak źle jak mu się z początku wydawało.

Diana zaprosiła ich do środka chaty, która była całkiem sporych rozmiarów. Nadawała cały czas. Tak więc Harry już wiedział, że na piętrze są cztery sypialnie z prywatnymi łazienkami, a na dole salon, jadalnia i kuchnia. Śniadania są od siódmej do dziewiątej, Snape oburzył się, że tak późno, lunch i obiad serwowane od dwunastej do szesnastej, a kolacje wedle uznania, dostępne zawsze od siedemnastej do północy. Okazało się, że znajdują się nad oceanem, kilkaset metrów od nich jest plaża, a do chaty przynależy niewielka stadnina koni. Ucieszył się, ponieważ już od czasu jazdy na Hardodziobie zapragnął nauczyć się jeździectwa. Jak dotąd wszystko zapowiadało się pozytywnie, więc postanowił ignorować swojego kompana i czerpać z tych wakacji tyle, ile się da.

Wybrał pokój najbliżej schodów. Sypialnia była duża, w stonowanych odcieniach fioletu. Ku jego radości okazało się, że pokój posiada własny balkon z widokiem na wodę. Rozpakował się i rzucił na miękkie łóżko, uznając, że mała drzemka nikomu nie zaszkodzi.

….

Nienawidził tego miejsca. Nienawidził tego obślinionego kundla, tej gadatliwej blondyny i Pottera, który w milczeniu radował się z jego cierpienia. Plaża. Upał. Słońce. Albus chciał go wykończyć. Poszedł do najdalej położonego w chacie pokoju i ze złością ściągnął z siebie szatę, która prawdopodobnie już była przepocona. Na dworze było ze trzydzieści stopni, w chacie niewiele mniej, na suficie kręcił się wiatrak, który chyba miał dawać poczucie, że to pomieszczenie jest klimatyzowane. Na szczęście nie musiał męczyć się długo, wyciągnął różdżkę i wyszeptał zaklęcie chłodzące. Otoczyła go przyjemna, zimna mgiełka, która rozeszła się po całej sypialni. Zadowolony podszedł do łóżka, rozpakował rzeczy do szafy, schludnie na przemian składając i wieszając średniej grubości szaty - wierząc, że nie będzie musiał za często opuszczać pokoju. Następnie usiadł w fotelu i zagłębił się w nowej lekturze.

Po około dwóch godzinach ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Zjeżył się wewnętrznie, ale w końcu opanował emocje i podszedł by powitać niechcianego gościa.

\- Co ty tu robisz? - syknął, widząc twarz byłego ucznia.

\- Diana prosiła byśmy zeszli na dół - odparł Potter, przeczesując nerwowo włosy.

\- Jaka znowu Diana? - zapytał, rozglądając się na boki.

Ten spojrzał na niego jakby chciał zapytać, czy jest poważny. Dopiero po chwili przypomniał sobie, że było to imię prawdopodobnej właścicielki ośrodka. Prychnął i wyszedł z pokoju, schodząc do salonu, gdzie domyślał się, że czeka na nich ta nieszczęsna dziewucha.

\- O, już jesteście! - zawołała radośnie, wciskając im w ręce koperty. - Otrzymałam to od pana Dumbledore'a. W środku podobno macie instrukcje odnośnie pobytu. Jako właścicielka chaty jestem tu, by wam pomóc, dlatego jeśli macie jakiekolwiek pytania do mnie lub do pana Dumbledore'a, proszę dajcie mi znać! - to powiedziawszy odeszła i zniknęła w kuchni, dając mężczyznom czas na zapoznanie się z treścią listów.

Spojrzeli na siebie niepewnie i zaczęli otwierać koperty. W środku był pergamin i klucz.

Drogi Harry,

nie bez powodu zdecydowałem się was obu wysłać do tego miejsca. Jesteście jednymi z najbardziej odważnych czarodziejów jakich znam, dlatego powierzam wam misję jedyną w swoim rodzaju. W kopertach otrzymaliście klucze. Wiem, że każdy z was czegoś pragnie. Znajduje się to w skrzyniach, do których klucz ma drugi z was. Możecie działać wspólnie i liczyć na to, że moje wskazówki doprowadzą was do waszych marzeń lub zignorować, odbierając szansę na odkrycie skrzyni nie tylko sobie ale i waszemu kompanowi podróży.

Jeśli chcecie podjąć wyzwanie, zapraszam po pierwsze zadanie do stajni obok chaty.

Harry, jak na prawdziwego Gryfona przystało, wierzę, że nie wycofasz się z gry tak łatwo.

Z poważaniem,

Albus Dumbledore

Drogi Severusie,

nie bez powodu zdecydowałem się was obu wysłać do tego miejsca. Traktuję was obu jak synów, dlatego tylko wam mogłem powierzyć to zadanie. W kopertach otrzymaliście klucze. Wiem, że każdy z was czegoś pragnie. Znajduje się to w skrzyniach, do których klucz ma drugi z was. Możecie działać wspólnie i liczyć na to, że moje wskazówki doprowadzą was do waszych marzeń lub zignorować, odbierając szansę na odkrycie skrzyni nie tylko sobie ale i waszemu kompanowi podróży.

Jeśli chcecie podjąć wyzwanie, zapraszam po pierwsze zadanie do stajni obok chaty.

Severusie, chcę żebyś wiedział, że jeśli zdecydujesz się na współpracę z Harrym, będzie to ostatnia narzucona przeze mnie "misja" jaką otrzymasz.

Z poważaniem,

Albus Dumbledore

\- Bezczelny, cwany starzec - wyszeptał, powtórnie czytając treść listu. Wiedział jak go przekonać do kooperacji. Czuł jak haczyk zarzucony przez dyrektora obija się o jego twarz, czekając, aż go połknie. Zerknął na Pottera, który najwyraźniej sam miał dylemat, czy zaufać podstępnemu czarodziejowi, czy jednak zaryzykować.

\- Mam złe przeczucia - powiedział w końcu, zauważając, że Mistrz Eliksirów go obserwuje.

\- Chociaż raz się w czymś zgadzamy, panie Potter.

Darując sobie kolejne komentarze ruszyli w stronę stajni.


End file.
